Talk:Downloadable Content
Ermac? I thought that Ermac's Klassic Skin was only obtainable by buying the Tournament/ Kollector's edition of MK9 (2011) -Sub-Erstryktile4 He is only obtainable that way... (at the moment) But I pre ordered my copy from Amazon so I get Klassic Reptile! Woohoo! --Byakuya600 02:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Cyborgs The Klassic version of Cyrax and Sektor look awesome. I can't wait for those. I wonder if they will make a Klassic version of Cyber Sub-Zero? It'd just be a blue version of Cyrax and Sektor, but it would still be kind of cool in a way. -Rm2kking 23:01, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Doubt it. He was never in a Klassic form, so he really can't have a Klassic...in a way, this new costume is his "Klassic" if they update it. --Azeruth 23:04, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I know. It'd be more of a "what if" Klassic costume. And anyway it would just kind of look like Smoke, since he was kind of bluish. Either way, I'm still excited about the Klassic cyborgs. -Rm2kking 23:07, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Smoke could probably get a Klassic cyborg costume. --Azeruth 23:12, May 5, 2011 (UTC) No MK3 ninjas? Ermac wasn't even in MK1 (well, he was rumored, but we all know he wasn't actually there), so why isn't he in an updated MK3-style outfit? I think it would be damn cool to see some of these characters in MK3 garb. Imagine unmasked MK3 renegade Sub-Zero as an outfit! Of course this does not happen in the altered timeline, but it would still be a cool outfit to have. -Rm2kking 23:10, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ermac has a Klassic, I think that's as far as they want to take making ninjas looking similar again. I think they want them all to have their own look. --Azeruth 23:12, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : :Which is why I wonder why all the Klassic ninjas are just color swaps. If some looked MK3 era, then they wouldn't look so simmilar. -Rm2kking 23:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Smoke and Noob? Is there a Klassic costume for them i saw in a secret battle of Smoke and Noob in there costumes but are they playable? or can we dlc of get them from pre ordering something like that. Scorp zero 08:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I will upload it ;) Tahitia 08:09, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Tahitia, you idiot.. NO FAN ART IS ALLOWED ON THE WIKI. --Byakuya600 09:05, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Byakuya600, you're too stupid! Mileena is NO FAN ART! Tahitia 09:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) LOL! You moron! I never said Mileena is fan-art, you added fan-art of Smoke and Noob like it's nothing. You sir, are an idiot. And atleast have the damn decency to sign you're Talk Posts. --Byakuya600 09:27, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Tahitia, you really are fucking stupid. Mileena is no fan art, that is true... But this section is about Smoke and Noob? How do you think now? Alta1r 21:56, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sonya When I saw that Ed Boon was making Klassic costumes for different characters and that Scorpion and Sub-Zero had thier Klassic fatalities, I thought Why not give Sonya her Klassic with her Klassic fatality? After all, we've haven't seen her Kiss of Death fatlity in a while. Just a thought, that's all.